The Girl With The Cloak
by Passing Obsession
Summary: A girl moves to Gravity Falls and meets the Pines twins. The girl has a secret. Will the Pines Twins find out? I know the summary sucks, story is better, I promise! R&R! Secret codes! Dipper X OC. T because I'm paranoid. *UP FOR ADOPTION; NOTIFY ME FIRST*
1. Chapter 1

**Me: What's up fellow Gravity Falls lovers? Ok, I know I have another story, but something, maybe inspiration or instinct is telling me to write this. Or maybe my subconscious thinks it's best for my sanity. We'll never know.**

**Fayalina: Although the latter would be more likely.**

**Me: Agreed. Fayalina, disclaimer, please.**

**Fayalina: Aye, aye captain. 10catt438, or Destiny, does not own Gravity Falls. But she plans to steal it when Disney isn't looking.**

**Me: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT WAS TOP-SECRETY!**

**Fayalina: If it was top-secrety why did you tell me?**

**Me: Touché, Fayalina, touché. Moving on.**

Fayalina Rose Lunatesta walked off the bus she and her parents had taken to Gravity Falls, Oregon, their new home. The bus had dropped them off at their new house. "Home, sweet home…" She muttered, pulling up the hood of her violet cloak. **(A/N: no, she's not Goth.) **The family entered the house. "I'll be in my room unpacking." Fayalina said. When she made it to her room, she gaped, her eyes widening.

Apparently, her parents had finally accepted her belief and worship in the goddess Nyx, the personification and goddess of Night. "Oh. My. Goddess." Her parents had painted her room midnight purple and the ceiling was black with a white pentagram on it. Just like she asked. Her parents had been mad at first and grounded her, yelled at her and pulled the "You'll go to He** if you don't believe!" card, but her will stayed strong and they had finally accepted it. Apparently. Fayalina smiled. "Better start unpacking."

Hours later, Fayalina stood in the middle of her room, admiring her work. Everything in its place. "Now, time to explore." Fayalina spoke to herself as she usually did, smiling. She removed her one of many cloaks to reveal a violet skirt and a black shirt. She was also wearing an amulet in the shape of a crescent moon. Fayalina went to brush her hair. Odd thing about her was that her hair was naturally neon purple and her eyes were a deep shade of purple. **(A/N: I'm guessing you realize why purple is frequently used in her clothing and general color usage) **She replaced her cloak with a black one and fastened it so it wouldn't come open.

Fayalina flipped up her hood and left her house calling over her shoulder, "I'll be back." She wandered through the town for a while only to get bored and wander in the woods. Eventually, she ended up in a clearing with a run-down building in the middle, with a sign that read "Mystery Hack". Fayalina guessed that the "S" fell of, and was proven correct when she saw it on the ground. As soon as she walked in, she knew it was a tourist trap. Fayalina saw a girl with brown hair and eyes about her age wearing a sweater coming towards her. "Hi! I'm Mabel. Who are you?" Fayalina smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. "I'm Fayalina. Call me Fay." She answered. "Ok. Hi Fay! Your hair is pretty. And your eyes! How'd you get them that color?" Mabel asked. "Thanks, It's natural." She said, smiling still. "Cool. Want to meet my brother? I'm older than him by five minutes, and he sneezes like a kitten!" Mabel asked, giving her random information. Fayalina laughed. "Sure. And I think you and me will be good friends." She said. "YAY!" Mabel yelled, pulling her into the attic.

Mabel knocked on the door to her and her brother's room. "Dipper! Can I come in?" "Come in, Mabel." That was all Mabel needed to burst through the door with Fayalina in tow by her wrist. Dipper was startled by the noise. "Ack!" he hid the book he had been reading in his vest. "Dipper I brought a friend! Dipper, this is Fay. Fay, this is my brother Dipper." Mabel said. Fayalina smiled. "Fayalina Rose Lunadesta at your service," She said, chuckling. "Dipper, Dipper Pines." He stated, smiling. "Has Mabel tried to bezazzle and or sparkle you yet?" he asked, semi seriously. "Hey! I don't bezazzle and or sparkle _all_ my friends!" Dipper raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, fine. I do." Mabel gave in. Fayalina laughed. Mabel suddenly brightened. "OOH! Hey! Wanna do Make-overs?!" She asked. Fayalina couldn't resist, with her smiling like that. "Ok, as long as you don't touch my cloak." She said. It would have sounded harsh had she not smiled as she said it. "No offence, but why do you wear that anyway?" Dipper asked. Fayalina turned to him. "I don't really know. I guess I just love them. No-one's ever seen me without one for six years." She answered truthfully. Before Dipper could open his mouth, Mabel dragged her onto her side of the room. "Sit on the floor." Mabel commanded. Fayalina dropped gracefully into an Indian-style position. Mabel pulled a suit-case of make-up out from under her bed. 'Good luck.' Dipper mouthed to her with a lop-sided grin.

Mabel applied violet eye shadow, purple lip gloss, and black mascara to Fayalina. She curled her hair into ringlets and after much protesting by Fayalina, put her in a black mini-skirt, midnight-purple head band and a tank-top of the same color. Without a cloak. Fayalina stepped out of of the bathroom, face red and hand on the back of her neck. "OH MY GUMMY KOALAS YOU'R GORGEOUS!" was the first thing Mabel said, or rather screamed, when Fayalina stepped out. Apparently, Mabel had been waiting for her.

"Can I have my cloak now?" she asked. "No-way! We have to show Dipper!" Before Fayalina could respond she was dragged into the room. When Dipper saw her, he definitely did a double take. "What do you think Dipper?" Mabel asked. "Uhhhh….no comment." He went back to his book. **(A/N: not book 3, an actual story book)** "_No,_ You're not gonna read until you say it!" Mabel said as she took his book. Dipper sighed. "Fine. She's really pretty." He muttered. "Now gimmie that!" he said, taking his book with a red face. Fayalina spotted her cloak, and put it back on. "I have to go, guys. My mom will kill me if I don't get home by Dinner." Fayalina said, smiling. She hadn't heard the exchange between the twins, she was too busy looking for the cloak. "Bye guys." Before she could leave, "Wait. Um, wanna come over tomorrow?" Dipper asked. "Sure." Fayalina said, leaving. She walked home.

When she got there she changed into a purple, long-sleeved nightgown, and put her cloak in her closet. She went to bed without dinner that night, since she was tired. She didn't sleep very well though, she was thinking about how the twins might find out her secret. They were clever, she could feel it.

*after she left at the shack*

As soon as the door closed, Mabel turned to Dipper with a devious grin. "OH MY GOSH YOU LIKE-" Dipper clamped a hand over Mabel's mouth. "SHHH! She'll hear you! AND NO I DON'T!" he whisper yelled at his sister who was giggling like crazy behind his hand. Mabel pried off his hand. "Sure, Dipper. Of _course_ you don't." She said seriously, then burst out laughing. "BAhahaha! You SO like her!" Mabel said, doubled over laughing. "WAIT, Um, Wanna come over tomorrow? BAHAHAhahaa!" She said, trying to imitate her brother's voice. She was rolling on the floor now. Dipper was looking like a tomato, when a thought popped into his head. "Hey, what was up with the purple eyes? And her hair? What if she's supernatural?" He asked his sister, who was wiping tears from her eyes from laughing. "She said it was natural when I asked…but I guess her being supernatural is possible. But it's also possible you're taking that book to seriously. Loosen up broseph!" Mabel responded. "I guess you're right, but I'm still suspicious." Dipper told his sister. "Hey Dipper?" Mabel said, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully, "Did you know twins can be telepathic? What if we're telepathic, but we don't know it? That would be cool. Wait, would that make us supernatural?" Mabel said yawning. Dipper turned out the light. "Goodnight Mabel." Mabel was already asleep. Dipper didn't sleep well, he was thinking about whether or not Fayalina was supernatural.

**Me: Did ya like it? I think it turned out well, if I do say so myself. **** Ok, Fayalina is supernatural. What she is has to do with her religion, Pentagrams, moon phases, and the goddess Nyx. Can you guess what she is? Send in reviews! If you don't wanna guess, the code will tel you, but don't read the code and send that in! I trust you guys!**

**Fayalina: Bye guys! The secret code is in Atbash Cipher.**

**SECERET CODE: HSV RH Z DRXXZ. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay, I've had 42 views, and only a few tried to guess what Fayalina was, and didn't get it correct. If you don't know, You'll find out soon. If you do and don't know what it is, I'll elaborate on it soon. Fayalina, Disclaimer?**

**Fayalina: 10catt438 doesn't own Gravity Falls. But if she did, either Dipper would've kissed Wendy by now or Fayalina would be in it.**

**Me: Why do you keep telling my secrets?! And how did you know that!? HAVE YOU BEEN READING MY DIARY?!**

**Fayalina: *devious smirk* I guessed and you proved it. You have a diary?**

**Me: NO! *looks around nervously* ANYWAY, This chapter is dedicated to Dipperiscuteparanoid! Congratulations! Enjoy the story! **

Fayalina woke up to her alarm clock blasting "Blow Me One Last Kiss" by P!NK. **(lol, I couldn't resist, I'm listening to it right now ****) **Yawing, she sat up and stretched. Her hand reached out to shut off her clock, fumbling, she gave up and snapped her fingers. The alarm shut off. Fayalina stood and changed, then put on her dark blue cloak. She brushed her hair, and grabbed her satchel. The satchel contained a book, one candle of every color, salt, and incense. The clock read 6:00. She would have just enough time.

Fayalina walked into the forest quickly, and got to the cliff in less than a minute, since she lived very close. She used the salt to draw a pentagram on the ground. She placed a purple candle on the tip pointing off the cliff, a green facing north, blue to the west, red to the south, and air to the east. She lit them in the same order. Fayalina burned incense with the sticks plunged into the earth on either side of her as she sat facing the purple candle, spirit. Finally, she took the book from the satchel. She placed it in front of her.

As the sun rose, she closed her eyes and spoke the words in the spell book.

"_Power of Earth," _the green candle glowed.

"_Power of Water,"_ the blue candle glowed.

"_Power of Fire," _the red candle glowed.

"_Power of Air,"_ the white candle glowed.

"_Power of Spirit!"_ the purple glowed the brightest.

"_I call upon thee! Goddess Nyx! Help your daughter! Hear my plea! Protect me, purify me, bless me. Protégé, Dealba, Benadic! Nyx adjuvet, me terram et ignam, aquam, aeram et spiritum Exaudi orationem meam! So Mote It Be!" _The candles glowed much more brightly than before, and the power flowed out of them, through the salt, and into Fayalina. A gust of wind blew out the candles all at once. A silent whisper flew with it into the girl's mind. _"I have heard you, daughter. You are blessed." _ It said gently. Fayalina opened her eyes, "Thank you, Nyx."

Fayalina gathered her things, placed them in her satchel, and raised her face and her hands to the sky. "Blessed Be, Goddess!" she said, smiling, concluding her daily purification ritual. Yes, this was daily. Every day she would ask to be purified by Nyx. This was a ritual she had made herself. As she walked away, a whisper blew on a breeze around where she was. _"Blessed be, Fayalina, my daughter."_

You can call Fayalina what you like, Pagan, Witch, Wiccan, but the preferred term was Wicca, at least to her. Actually, she was a Neo-Wicca, a worshiper of only the Goddess, not the God. Fayalina didn't believe in the God, as in, "The God of the Hunt". Wiccas practice, "witchcraft", or the casting of spells. Only truly committed Casters could have them actually work. As you can see, Fayalina is one of those.

Back to the storyline. Fayalina walked back to her home, feeling energized, refreshed, and ready for the day. When she was there, she replaced the incense in her bag so it would be there for tomorrow. Fayalina smiled, ready for the day ahead.

**~time skip~**

Fayalina walked through the woods, to the Mystery Shack. She brought her satchel with her ritual supplies just in case she needed the spell book for something and she forgot the spell. Finally, after some walking, she reached the Shack only to find Mabel and Dipper waiting for her on the porch. "HI Fay!" Mabel yelled as Fayalina drew nearer. She chuckled. "Hi, Mabel." Fayalina looked at Dipper. "What's up Dipper?" She asked. "Mostly the sky." He replied with a half-smile.

Just as Fayalina was about to reply, she tripped on a root, sending her book flying out of her satchel. "Subvolo!" she said out of instinct, making the book levitate in midair, slowly coming towards her. "Whoa…" Her attention snapped to the twins, making the book fall; Mabel was gaping and Dipper stood his ground, a glint of distrust within his eyes again. "I can…uh…explain?" She tried. "Oh who am I kidding? You guys can ha–" She was cut off by Dipper. "You're a witch." "No, I'm a Wicca. Close though…" She said, lowering her head, sighing. "I understand you guys don't want to be friends with a freak…" She said, turning to leave. "Wait! We don't think you're a freak, just different. Believe me, we've seen freaky, and you're not it by far." Dipper reassured her. Fayalina smiled. "Okay, I need explanations. I'm confused." Mabel said holding her head. Fayalina laughed. "I know the perfect place to explain anything you want to know. Follow me." Fayalina said, picking up her spell book and heading into the woods.

After a while, they made it to their destination, the cliff where Fayalina did her daily ritual. "Now, what do you want to know?" She asked, smiling. "Do you use magic? Can you show us some? Are you Evil? DO YOU LIKE GLITTER?!" **(A/N: I think you can guess who said that. **** )** Fayalina was startled by the sudden yelling, but answered all the same. "Um, Yes, magic isn't something to play with, no because a Wicca's number one rule is to harm no-one, and yes because if I said otherwise you'd push me off the cliff." Fayalina said, smiling. "Yay!" **(A/N: I still think you can guess.)**

While this was going on, Dipper was glancing around, but still vaguely listening. He secretly trusted her from the beginning, in truth. It was just something about her that seemed, well, _trustworthy._

Suddenly, Dipper saw something near the cliff. "Hey, what's that?" he asked, pointing at a spot on the ground. Fayalina turned toward him. "Oh, that's just leftover salt from my ritual for the goddess this morning." She said nonchalantly. Fayalina swooped her hand toward the cliff, "Flarent" , she said, and the salt blew on a breeze that only hit it off the cliff. "And I thought I'd seen everything." Dipper muttered to himself. "Wait, goddess?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wiccas worship the Goddess Nyx. I use my ritual to ask her to bless and purify me every day, and she does." Fayalina said, smiling. "Cool!" Mabel said, butting into the conversation. Fayalina laughed. "Glad you think so, my parents were about ready to kill me for it." She said, and despite the painful-ness of the memory, smiled. She noticed it was now night, early night, but still night. Fayalina smiled wider, and looked at the moon. It was full tonight.

Fayalina loved full moons, it was when she felt most in touch with the goddess. It was also when magic was most powerful, but power didn't matter to her. "Hey guys," she said, grabbing their attention. "Wanna have a sleepover at my house?" she asked. "YES!" Mabel yelled immediately, While Dipper simply said "Sure." Fayalina laughed.

**~time skip~**

Mabel and Fayalina were in her room, and Dipper was getting his pajamas. Mabel was going to borrow one of Fayalina's nightgowns.

"this nightgown is pretty, but it lacks one key ingredient for complete awesomeness." Mabel said, sitting on Fayalina's bed with her. Fayalina raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Yes, and what would that be?" _Sparkles in 3…2…1…_

"Sparkles!"

_Yep. Definitely the real Mabel._ Fayalina thought. She laughed. "I have a spell for everything." Fayalina said, getting the spell book out of her satchel. She flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for. "Aha! Here it is. _Fulgeas, visis animans replete aer, Splendens sin augue._" She recited, and snapped her fingers. The nightgown glowed so you couldn't see it, and when the glow died it had 'Mabel!' on it in sparkles and random places with different colored patches of glitter. Mabel gasped. "Oh. My. Gosh. This is so SPAKLEY!" She yelled. Mabel ran across the room to Fayalina and tackled her in a bear hug. "You are officially my best friend, EVER." She said, hugging her tighter. "Can't…breathe…" Fayalina choked out. Mabel finally released her.

Dipper came back a few minutes after that, wearing pajamas with his backpack. He took one look at Mabel and said, "Definitely the real Mabel."

Fayalina laughed. "I used a spell. Oh, and that reminds me," Fayalina snapped her fingers and two sleeping bags appeared, one blue and one a glittery pink. "Never gonna get used to that." Dipper said with a smile. "Yes! More glitter!" Mabel said.

**~time skip~**

The trio were in bed and sleeping bag, but Dipper couldn't sleep. His thoughts of a certain purple haired girl were keeping him awake. He had felt something he had only felt with Wendy before with her, and it was bothering him. That feeling was love, and he was well aware of it. He just didn't want to accept it. The journal said not to trust anyone in Gravity Falls, but then again, she just moved here…But what about Wendy?...But then again, she was dating Robbie and was older than him…But how would Mabel react?...But then again, Mabel loved romance…Dipper pondered these reasons about why he can't be in love with Fayalina, but shot them down one by one. Until he found one that stuck. What if she didn't like him back?

**Me: What's up awesome people who should totally review if you liked it and still review if you didn't since there is a lack of reviews? Well, I think this chapter is better than the last, but that's me. The last one sucked, in hindsight. **

**Fayalina: DIPPER'S IN LOVE WITH ME?!**

**Dipper: NO! *runs away***

**Me: how did he even GET here?! O_o Oh, well. I'll just erase his memory that this is a fanfic and he's not real, like I do Fayalina.**

**Fayalina: Say wha? **

**Me: MEMORY WIPE! *throws **_**actual**_** memory wipe (that I stole from Blendin) at her face***

**Dipper who suddenly appears behind me: I'm not real?!**

**Me: seriously? I need to start locking the door when I do this. -_-' *Pushes Dipper out of the room after memory wiping him* **

**Fayalina: *memory wipe falls off her face* What happened?**

**Me: nothing important. **

**Mable: who are you?**

**Me: GAH! I GOTTA LOCK THAT DOOR! MEMORY WIPE! *throws memory wipe at her face and shoves her out the door THEN LOCKS IT.* as I was SAYING, Nothing important, Fayalina, show the wonderful people the secret code.**

**Fayalina: It's in Atbash cipher again. **

**SECRET CODE: LOW VMRNRVH DROO IRHV**


	3. AN: HIATUS

**A/N: SORRY PEOPLE WHO LIKE THIS STORY, BUT IT IS ON TEMPORARY HIATUS. I DO NOT KNOW FOR HOW LONG, PROBABLY UNTILL THE SHOW STRTS UP AGAIN. HOWEVER, I MAY WRITE A PHINEAS AND FERB FIC INCLUDING MY OC, EMILLEE, BASED ON ME (but more badass). I WOULD LIKE IF YOU WOULD TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE SAYING WETHER OR NOT I SHOULD WRITE IT. PLEASE DO NOT BE ANGRY ABOUT THE HIATUS. I SIMPLY CAN NOT FIND MY INSPIRATION. AGAIN, PLEASE TAKE MY POLL. I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT. THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIC! :)**


End file.
